mistclan_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
OC: Snowkit
Basic Information Family This is my adoptive family, which I got when Cedarshade found me in Zios and decided to adopt me. I have no father in my adoptive family, plainly because Cedar doesn't have a mate. Appearance I'm a small, white kitten with grey patches on my fur. I have medium length fur, which isn't particularly long or particularly short, and it's fairly soft. I also have bright, sea green eyes. Backstory My backstory is quite simple. I was born into a litter of 5 kittens, including myself. We were all born in a TwolegPlace, under the shelter of a broken down, crumbled Twoleg Nest. I was the runt of my litter, my brothers and sisters all significantly larger than me. We all squealed softly as mother re-adjusted herself in the nest of leaves, moss, and old Twoleg pelts, which were in a variety of colours. We nursed as our mother lay in the nest, eventually falling asleep. Our father padded in as we nursed quietly. He gazed proudly at the litter, his eyes loving and gentle. "They're beautiful." He purred. "Did they all make it?" He questioned. Our mother nodded, but focused her gaze on me, "Yeah, they were all born without too much trouble... But this one looks rather small... She won't be as strong as the rest." Our father then meowed in response to Mother, "She might not, but we should give her a chance. After all, I was the runt of my litter." Mother sighed, not thinking I would make it to be as strong as the rest of my litter. Mother preferred the stronger kits, while my Father had preferred me because he was the runt of his litter... And Father had been raised to be much more compassionate, while Mother was raised to believe in Survival of The Fittest. Father padded off to hunt for Mother, and soon it began to rain softly in the TwolegPlace. It was rather sheltered in the broken down Twoleg Nest, but occasionally drops of water fell from the pile of wooden boards, concrete and vines that acted as our roof. I was raised by Mother and Father for about a moon, and my Mother noticed that I wasn't growing as fast as my siblings and that I had remained very small. She had decided to take action, suddenly grabbing me by the scruff and carrying me out of our shelter one afternoon. She padded for a few minutes, her goal to reach a certain point, far away from our shelter, to drop me off. She knew that my Father hadn't wanted to abandon any of the kits, so she knew she had to take me far enough that my cries couldn't be heard by my Father, and so that he couldn't find me. My father was padding back to the shelter with two mice and a shrew locked in his jaws. He noticed my mother padding away from the shelter, dragging something with her. He padded towards her, curious of why Mother had left the shelter. Mother had only spotted Father when he was rather close. Father inspected the small, white and grey bundle that Mother was carrying. Father ran up to her and meowed, concern in his voice, "What are you doing with our kit!? Why are you carrying it away from the shelter!?" Mother meowed in response, knowing she couldn't run now. "This one is the runt, and it's too small to survive. She'll never be as strong as her brothers and sisters, so there's no point in keeping her." Father's tone of voice had changed, as he was now worried. "What!? Are you going to leave it somewhere!?" Mother nodded as she meowed in response. "Yes. I'm not going to struggle to keep it alive and go through raising it just for it to be weak. And I'm not changing my mind. Go back to the shelter and care for the other kits." Father stepped closer, and Mother snarled at him. "Go to the shelter. We're not keeping this one!" She said. Father attempted to snatch me from my Mother's grip but failed as my mother scratched him on his muzzle and batted at his face. My Father's fur raised as he snarled and growled. "You tried this with our first litter too. I'm not letting you." Mother growled in response as she stepped closer to him, clawing and hissing at him, telling him to go to the shelter. Father didn't do what Mother had said, so Mother leapt onto him, clawing him. She sank her teeth into his side. They continued to fight for a bit until Father was so wounded that he could fight no more. Father lay there, leaking crimson blood from his wounds. Mother continued on until she found a land that was relatively far away from our Shelter. She dropped me off there, next to a river that flowed gently. I stayed there next to the river for some time, about a day, before I was found. A dog had found me first, and it was a rather short dog, about the size of a beagle.. but it was still rather strong. It picked me up and tried to carry me off, and I had gotten hurt in the process, as I was rather young. I had managed to get away and hide for a while until the dog's Twoleg came through the forest and scolded it for running away. The Twoleg didn't find me, luckily, but the dog had left me with a broken leg. Next, a brown she-cat with green eyes, who I later learned to be Cedarshade, had found me. She sniffed me and began cleaning me. I squealed softly, still in pain and scared from my last experience. She then picked me up and carried me to the entrance of a camp. I saw many different cats padding around the camp. I breathed in, taking in the scents of the new place. The brown she-cat chatted with a grey she-cat with a white underbelly and one yellow eye. A small, grey and black she-cat padded in next. The grey and black she-cat, who I learned was Rainpaw, carried me into a den full of plants. She snapped my leg back into place, which hurt a lot, but felt better later. She then wrapped my leg up in a paste of chewed up plants, then wrapped in cobwebs. She next fed me and gave me water, and let me recover and get better. I spent a few nights in there and was eventually moved to a room with soft, plush moss and the aroma of warm milk floating through the air. I slept for a while and began to feel better. The brown she-cat continued taking care of me and I felt better. I felt safe in that place, and the other kits were nice to me too. Nobody made fun of me for being small... I felt at home. MistClan was my new home, and I could feel it in my heart that this was where I was meant to be. I snuggled in closer to Cedarshade, falling into a comfortable slumber.Category:OC Pages Category:Original Characters Category:OC Category:Offical members Category:Canon Category:Kits